Sonic Human Team
by BabyLuvGal
Summary: Tail's invention goes horribly wrong and turns everyone into HUMANS! A human girl tries helping the team out until trouble comes and now there in real danger? SonicxAmy KnucklesxOC, ShadowxOC
1. Human Now!

Another typical day with the Sonic team. Sonic lies on the floor relaxed while Amy admires him. Cream is playing tea party with cheese. With knuckles practicing his throw punches.

Tails announced," guys come here I just discovered something!"

Sonic asked," what is it tails?"

Tails chuckled," come on and see!"

Knuckles sighed," okay."

The followed tails into his lab. Things bubbled up as test tubes were different colors. Everyone began to stare at the uncanny works of Tails. Tails showed them three chaos emeralds in a huge bottle. Next to it was scientific items like test tubes, a microscope, and four petite bottles.

"What's all this Tails?" Amy asked with excitement.

Tails said," I've conducted a way to teleport the speed of light using chaos control and test materials. It'll help us a lot more! Would everyone like to try it?"

Cream asked," what if it malfunctions?"

Tails replied," I already tested it. It's fine! Come on guys, it'll be a thrill!"

Sonic said," all right! Let's all try it."

Shadow entered with a broken watch.

"Tails, I know you can fix this for me." Shadow said.

Tails sighed," sure Shadow right after I get done with this!"

Tails began to fire up the machine. Shadow came closer.

He asked," what's going on?"

Sonic chuckled," you'll see!"

The machine began to brighten. Everyone gasped as it became blinding! Everyone shielded their eyes.

"Tails is it suppose to be doing this?" Knuckles asked.

Tails shouted," uh-oh?"

They disappeared!

Julie POV:

I left to the open field in the park. Tonight was the annual asteroid fall. Millions of beautiful asteroids one after another! Who ever has the purest heart, will see the shooting star of light. With a wish comes an adventure, you'll never forget until you have dentures! I wanted to see that star! I wanted my wish! I knew this year had to be mine!

People filled the park gazing at the sky. No matter where I went people! So I traveled farther! I had never been to the last part of the park with the waterfall? It was definitely the perfect spot! Quiet, relaxing, and mostly beautiful! I set up my telescope. Looking through the lenses, I saw the asteroids one after another!

"Whoa?" I gasped.

Out of nowhere a shoot star passed me! I jumped with excitement! I began to make my wish.

"That's what I wish…" I continued.

I looked through the lenses. Another star? It came closer, and closer…I gasped! To close! I jumped out the way! I felt the ground shake! Smoke came up! I coughed. This was odd? My wish was way different? The smoke cleared as I walked to my telescope.

"Hello?" I said loudly.

I suddenly herd a couple of moans? The smoke cleared. I saw people! Six people from the sky? I gasped. Seeing the distress of them. What could I do? I can't bring them to the hospital because they're obviously going to run tests. How could I carry six people home?

I said," Hey are you okay?"

One sat up. He had blue hair and yellow eyes. He wore a blue and gray howdy. With gray jeans and red shoes. He rubbed the back of his head and looked around?

"What the?" He said.

I replied," hello? I'm…Julie?"

He chuckled," I'm Sonic…"

He looked at his hands and gasped.

"I'm a…human?" Sonic yelled.

The girl woke up. She rubbed her green eyes. Her hair was a short and pink, wearing a short pink dress, and pink cute boots.

"Sonic, we're alive!" She yelled and hugged him.

"Whoa, Amy?" Sonic said. "Is that really you?"

She looked at herself and screamed! I gasped as everyone else awoke. Two were almost children? One had cute short creamy hair along with a red dress. The other had blonde hair and was a little taller than her. He wore a yellow howdy and jeans.

The other one was the same size as Sonic. He had red hair and purple eyes with a red shirt and with white gloves. The gloves finger parts were cut off so all you could see was his fingers. He wore light blue jeans too.

The final one had red and black hair along caramel skin just like mines. He was at least the same size as me. But, he wore a black jacket with a gray shirt that showed. With black skinny leg jeans. He had red eyes and also wore black gloves with the finger part cut off.

"So, what are all your names?" I asked.

"I'm Knuckles."

"I'm Cream."

"I'm Tails."

"I'm Amy."

"I am Shadow."

"A-a-are you guys really hurt?" I blurted.

"No were fine, just some bruises." Tails said.

I replied," that's good."

Sonic asked," hey Tails, that machine must of yours, did something crazy to us while traveling?"

Tails sighed," your right Sonic. I don't know what fanatical things it did to us but we have to figure it out soon."

I hesitated," well, um…my Dad has a lab?"

Amy said excited," fine then lets go!"

I yelled," My parents can not see you!"

Knuckles sighed," just as I suspected! We can't get any help with humans."

Shadow replied," that's not true. I've gotten help from a lot of humans. I usually hate humans but now she's trying to help us and you reject her kindness. I say we give it a shot?"

Cream gasped," wow Shadow, that was really un-like you?"

Shadow replied," Don't get used to it."

I was baffled. Were they something before this?

I said," so were you guys something before?"

"Yeah, Shadow, Amy, and I were hedgehogs."

"Do hedgehogs talk?" I asked.

Amy sighed," we do!"

Cream said," and I was a bunny rabbit."

I looked at Tails.

"What were you?" I asked.

"Me? I was a fox." He responded.

"I am an echidna." Knuckles said.

I sighed," well one way or another you guys need my help. So, here's the plan. I'll go in my house and open the back door. Then, we all can sneak upstairs into my room. Tomorrow my parents are going to a convention so; you guys can do whatever after they leave."

Sonic said," sounds like a plan!"

They followed me back to my home. I guess this is what the adventure part is for? I went inside. My Mother was washing dishes as my father watched television. I sighed.

_At least there distracted? I thought._

"Julie, go take this trash to the back for me." My mother said.

I replied," right away."

I put the trash bag into the can. I gave the signal to enter in. One by one each of them going into my home. We went up the stairs. At the top of the stair case when we were just about to make it…

"Jewels do you hear foot steps?" My father said.

We all froze in our spot. I quivered in fear.

"Um…no, that's just me walking up the stairs really fast?" I yelled.

"Okay? Well, quit it!" My father yelled.

We all tip toed. I bashed them into my room! We all fell on the floor. I landed on knuckles. We both blushed.

"Is it me? Or is every time we go through something, someone falls on top of me?" Knuckles protested.

I sighed," sorry."

Getting up from him. We all sighed with relief.

"That was a nice save, Julie." Sonic said.

I replied," thanks. So, are any of you hungry?"

Everyone said," yes!"

"Okay? Well, what do you eat?"

"We eat what you eat." Cream said.

Sonic replied," yeah! Like hot dogs?"

I giggled," okay? I'll see what I can find."

**Gal: I'm sorry but I had to re-do this. I just had too. I noticed some problems when I read it over.**

**Sonic: No need to worry right?**

**Gal: Thanks Sonic!**


	2. Eggman's Attack

**Gal: I hope you don't mind but I fixed some parts**

**Sonic: I don't mind, what about you shadow?**

**Shadow: …**

**Amy: I don't mind, as long as the story gets good.**

**Gal: That is no problem!**

"Julie's house is nice." Amy said with a smile." I love your room."

I smiled," Thanks but it's not all that great."

My room was really big. A big closet, a flat screen television, posters of my favorite rock band, computer, a queen size bed, and more. We all were eating chips and soda.

Shadow sighed," it's okay." Shadow took a couple of chips out my hand.

I yelled," give them back!"

Shadow took a bite," nope,"he chewed," I think I'll eat them."

I said angrily," those are my chips you damn thief!"

I jumped on top of him trying to get it out of his hand. Cream gasped as she watched the TV! We stopped and looked at the television. It was the news?

"Attention!" Said the announcer." There seems to be some type of giant robot attacking our city at this point."

Everyone gasped," Eggman."

"What's he doing here?" Knuckles growled.

I ignored everything else he said and saw a fat egg looking man on television laughing in the back. Shadow flipped me off of his back. Knuckles came up to me.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Knuckles replied," what we can do! We have to stop Eggman."

I said sadly," but what about…"

Shadow interrupted," do we still have our powers?"

Amy opened the door," only one way to find out?"

Sonic ran out the door. He was super fast. It was amazing. He ran back in. I stood and got on his back. Everyone ran out. In just three minutes we made it to central city.

"Wahoo!" I yelled.

"Didn't expect to see me, huh?" Said shadow running next to me.

They began to pick up speed and so did Shadow. We saw Eggman blasting building and people screaming! Eggman had a giant egg robot. It was firing lasers all over.

"Hey Eggman! Quit all your firing!" Sonic yelled.

Eggman looked at Shadow and I. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Snarled Shadow.

Eggman laughed," you're not sonic or shadow!"

I said angrily," yeah I am! I just changed my image."

Eggman stared at us and stopped laughing. I was confused? Was Eggman also an alien?

"Julielet's put you down for just a moment." Sonic chuckled

I slid off his back and ran for cover. Knuckles and Amy made it. Cream ran to me. His robot sent a laser shot at them! I was worried although they seemed okay. The building cream and I were under were just about to crush us. We both screamed and held onto each other.

I suddenly felt something grab me. I looked to see Shadow? He was running with me in his arms along with Sonic holding Cream.

"You okay?" Sonic asked.

I was having fun and cheered. This was all so fast and such a rush.

"Don't cry Julie." Shadow chuckled.

I laughed," crying? That was wicked! I felt like I'm living' large!"

Shadow chuckled as I laughed in my arms. I saw the robot over us!

"Are ya up for living large again?" Sonic asked.

Julie yelled,"Yes!"

Sonic's POV:

I put Cream safely down. We bumped into Knuckles! It hurt more than usual? I guessed having a human body was more tender than our regular ones. I sighed and we stood as Julie ran tp Cream.

"Ow, Knuckles!" I fussed.

Knuckles sighed," don't blame me that a human body is softer!"

Eggman laughed," oh Sonic! I'd like for you to have a little shock!"

I saw a laser shot at me! Julie shrieked as the laser hit me! Julie pushed me out the way and got hit by the laser! The laser stopped and we both laid next to each other in pain.

I in no way have I ever felt so bad before. Pain surged my legs. I felt like something was taken away from me? But, I couldn't get it out. Knuckles sat Julie up. She looked at me. I shook my head and sat up excruciatingly.

"Sonic," Julie said quietly," are y-y-you…" She stopped as she fainted.

"Julie! Julie! Come on, Jules wake up!" Knuckles demanded.

I said," She needs to be somewhere safe than this!"

Shadow ran up to us. Seeing Julie lay on Knuckles chest. With me next to him.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Shadow.

I replied," Eggman happened! And were gonna get him back!"

I stood up. Knuckles blushed as he picked up Julie close to his chest.

"I'll get her to safety!" Knuckles said.

He ran away with her. I began to run until I stopped? I tried again, and again! Why didn't I have my powers! Lasers shot again! I gasped as I TRIED AGAIN.

Shadow sighed," I guess I'm on my own."

Shadow climbed up a buildings and landed on top of the ship. A little while later the robot exploded! I saw Eggman escape and Shadow landing to me. I got upset. That laser that shot at me must have taken my powers? Shadow stood in front of me. Then, we went back to Julie's place.

"Sonicccccccc!"Amy yelled from the window.

I said," hey Amy!"

Cream opened the door," come in guys. Julie's parents aren't home yet?"

I replied," cool."

We walked in. Amy led us upstairs. I saw Knuckles standing next to Julie's bed. Julie laid there. I walked over to her. Suddenly, I felt sluggish. Then, noshes? I ignored it a little and touched Julie's hand. It was really cold.

Amy said upsettingly," let's give her…some rest."

We all nodded. I took a step until I saw Knuckles still looking at her?

"Something wrong Knuckles?" I asked slowly.

"Sonic, you don't look to good?" Knuckles said.

I felt my head and started wobbling.

"I-I-I really don't feel so good either?" I sighed.

Knuckles walked up to me. I stepped back and fainted. Knuckles caught me. I heard Amy and Cream sequel a little and then went totally out.

"Sonic!" I heard Amy yell.

I was surrounded by darkness? I felt myself floating? Then I saw Amy crying and running! I reached out my hand for her until she went through me! I gasped.

"Amy!" I yelled.

She disappeared I saw Cream and Cheese being taken away by a giant hand!

"Sonic, someone help us!" Cream yelled.

I tried reaching for her too! But, she disappeared.

"I failed you Sonic! I really am sorry!" Julie cried in front of me.

I tried putting my hand on her cheek but it went right through? What the in the name of all chaos is going on? Knuckles stood next to her.

"He tried his best too, Jules. It's not your fault. We just…" Knuckles stopped as they disappeared?

I yelled," hey! Where did everyone go?"

Tails popped up in front of me, dead? I got on my knees.

"Tails? What's happening?" I asked.

Tails disappeared and I saw the dark side of me.

"You happened! You…did this…" He said.

I gasped," why would I hurt my friends!"

He disappeared. I saw Amy and Cream! I gasped. Then, a huge thing landed on them! I saw nothing but…blood! I tried lifting it!

"Hold on! Please!" I yelled.

It was no use! It all disappeared. I saw different people? I saw Julie's parents crying?

"This is all that dark hedgehogs fault!" Yelled her dad.

Her dad pointed at me! I gasped! What did I do?

"I didn't do anything!" I said.

They disappeared. Knuckles and shadow dead on top of each other. I started to cry a little. They disappeared.

"But…I-I didn't hurt my friends? I-I didn't hurt anyone. It's not my fault!" I teared.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Julie yelled.

I turned around and saw Julie running towards me! I started running towards her! She jumped on top of me. Crying, on my chest.

"Stop this! Wake up with me!" She cried.

I asked," What do you mean?"

Julie cried louder," this has to be a nightmare! We have to wake up!"

Amy POV:

Sonic was lying on the floor rolling side to side. As Julie whimpered and held Knuckles hand tighter. I didn't know what was going on?

"We have too…" Julie said quietly.

Sonic sighed," I can't."

I asked," are they talking to each other in their dreams?"

Knuckles replied," it sounds like it? Should we wake 'em up?"

I replied," yeah…I guess?"

Knuckles broke Julie's grip and headed out? Now where was he going? He came back in with a bucket? Knuckles pored the water on Sonic! Both of the two woke up at the same time!

They popped up! We flinched. Julie looked around? She embraced Knuckles! And Sonic hugged me! I blushed and hugged him back. Tails and Cream came in. Knuckles blushed and Julie got off him.

"Sonic! I can't believe it! We did it!" Julie said.

Sonic let go of me. I sighed and had to ask…

"What? What's going on?" I asked


	3. Mixed it!

"Julie's house is nice!" Amy said with a smile.

Shadow sighed," it's okay?" Shadow took a couple of chips out my hand.

I yelled," give them back!"

Shadow took a bite," nope,"he chewed," I think I'll eat them."

I said angrily," those are my chips you damn thief!"

I jumped on top of him trying to get it out of his hand. Cream gasped as she watched the TV! We stopped and looked at the television. It was the news?

"Attention!" Said the announcer." There seems to be some type of giant robot attacking our city at this point."

I ignored everything else he said at saw Eggman laughing in the back. Shadow flipped me off of his back. Knuckles came up to me.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Knuckles replied," what we can do! We have to stop Eggman."

I said sadly," but what about…"

Shadow interrupted," do we still have our powers?"

Amy opened the door," only one way to find out?"

I ran out the door. Still my super fast self! I felt the wind in my blue hair!

"Whoo hoo!" I yelled.

"Didn't expect to see me, huh?" Said shadow running next to me.

I began to pick up speed and so did Shadow. We saw Eggman blasting building and people screaming! I ran up to Eggman.

"Hey Eggman! Quit all your firing!" I yelled.

Eggman looked at Shadow and I. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Snarled Shadow.

Eggman laughed," your not Sonic!"

I said angrily," yeah I am! I just changed my image."

Eggman stared at us and stopped laughing. Julie ran up to us.

"Julie stay back!" Yelled knuckles running to us.

His robot sent a laser shot at us! I grabbed Julie! Running away from the shots! I carried her in my arms as she screamed! We hid behind a building.

"You okay?"

She sounded like she was crying? I heaved a sigh.

"Don't cry Julie." I said happily.

She laughed," crying? That was wicked! I felt like I'm livin' large!"

I chuckled as she laughed in my arms. I saw the robot over us!

"Are ya up for living large again?" I asked.

Julie yelled," hells yeah!"

I ran with her from the building. We bumped into Knuckles! It hurt more than usual? I guessed having a human body was more tender than our regular ones. I sighed and put Julie down.

"Ow, Knuckles!" Julie fussed.

Knuckles sighed," don't blame me that a human body is softer!"

Eggman laughed," oh Sonic! I'd like for you to have a little shock!"

I saw a laser shot at me! Julie shrieked as the laser hit me! Julie pushed me out the way and got hit by the laser! The laser stopped and we both laid next to each other in pain.

I in no way have I ever felt so bad before. Pain surged my legs. I felt like something was taken away from me? But, I couldn't get it out. Knuckles sat Julie up. She looked at me. I shook my head and sat up excruciatingly.

"Sonic," Julie said quietly," are y-y-you…" She stopped as she fainted.

"Julie! Julie! Come on, Jules wake up!" Knuckles demanded.

I said angrily," damn it!"

Shadow ran up to us. Seeing Julie lay on Knuckles chest. With me next to him.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Shadow.

I replied," Eggman happened! And were gonna get him back!"

I stood up. Knuckles blushed as he picked up Julie close to his chest.

"Get her to safety!" I said.

Knuckles replied," right!"

He ran away with her. I began to run until I stopped? I tried again, and again! Why didn't I have my powers! Lasers shot again! I gasped as I TRIED AGAIN.

Shadow sighed," I guess I'm on my own."

Shadow climbed up a whole bunch of buildings and landed on top of the ship. A little while later the robot exploded! I saw Eggman escape and Shadow landing to me. I got upset? That laser that shot at me must have taken my powers? Shadow stood in front of me. Then, we went back to Julie's place.

"Sonicccccccc!"Amy yelled from the window.

I said," hey Amy!"

Cream opened the door," come in guys. Julie's parents aren't home yet?"

I replied," cool."

We walked in. Amy led us upstairs. I saw Knuckles standing next to Julie's bed. Julie laid there. I walked over to her. Suddenly, I felt sluggish. Then, noshes? I ignored it a little and touched Julie's hand. It was really cold.

Amy said upsettingly," let's give her…some rest."

We all nodded. I took a step until I saw Knuckles still looking at her?

"Something wrong Knuckles?" I asked slowly.

"Sonic, you don't look to good?" Knuckles said.

I felt my head and started wobbling.

"I-I-I really don't feel so good either?" I sighed.

Knuckles walked up to me. I stepped back and fainted. Knuckles caught me. I heard Amy and Cream sequel a little and then went totally out!

"Sonic!" I heard Amy yell.

I was surrounded by darkness? I felt myself floating? Then I saw Amy crying and running! I reached out my hand for her until she went through me! I gasped.

"Amy!" I yelled.

She disappeared I saw Cream and Cheese being taken away by a giant hand!

"Sonic, someone help us!" Cream yelled.

I tried reaching for her too! But, she disappeared.

"I failed you Sonic! I really am sorry!" Julie cried in front of me.

I tried putting my hand on her cheek but it went right through? What the in the name of hell is going on? Knuckles stood next to him.

"He tried his best too, Jules. It's not your fault. We just…" Knuckles stopped as they disappeared?

I yelled," hey! Where did everyone go?"

Tails popped up in front of me, dead? I got on my knees.

"Tails? What's happening?" I said sadly.

Tails disappeared and I saw the dark side of me.

"You happened! You…did this…" He said.

I gasped," why would I hurt my friends!"

He disappeared. I saw Amy and Cream! I gasped. Then, a huge thing landed on them! I saw nothing but…blood! I tried lifting it!

"Hold on! Please!" I yelled.

It was no use! It all disappeared. I saw different people? I saw Julie's parents crying?

"This is all that dark hedgehogs fault!" Yelled her dad.

Her dad pointed at me! I gasped! What did I do?

"I didn't do anything!" I said.

They disappeared. Knuckles and shadow dead on top of each other. I started to cry a little. They disappeared.

"But…I-I didn't hurt my friends? I-I didn't hurt anyone. It's not my fault!" I teared.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Julie yelled.

I turned around and saw Julie running towards me! I started running towards her! She jumped on top of me. Crying, on my chest.

"Stop this! Wake up with me!" She cried.

I asked," what do you mean?"

Julie cried louder," this has to be a nightmare! We have to wake up!"

Amy POV:

Sonic was lying on the floor rolling side to side. As Julie whimpered and held Knuckles hand tighter. I didn't know what was going on?

"We have too…" Julie said quietly.

Sonic sighed," I can't."

I asked," are they talking to each other in their dreams?"

Knuckles replied," it sounds like it? Should we wake 'em up?"

I replied," yeah…I guess?"

Knuckles broke Julie's grip and headed out? Now where was he going? He came back in with a bucket? Knuckles pored the water on Sonic! Both of the two woke up at the same time!

They popped up! We flinched. Julie looked around? She embraced Knuckles! And Sonic hugged me! I blushed and hugged him back. Tails and Cream came in. Knuckles blushed and Julie got off him.

"Sonic! I can't believe it! We did it!" Julie said.

Sonic let go of me. I sighed and had to ask…

"What? What's going on?" I asked.

**Gal: Hello People!**

**Sonic: hey can I tell them? **

**Knuckles: me!**

**Julie: no no! Me!**

**Gal: um…Shadow!**

**Shadow: why me??**

**Gal: Cuz I says so! **

**Shadow: fine…Shadowgal13 does not own any of the Sonic Characters…**

**Sonic: It's just a copy from Sega! **

**Amy: oh my gosh Julie…**

**Gal: NO SPOILERS…**

**Sonic: yeah but that's…**

**Gal: (yells) I said no spoilers!!!!!**

**Knuckles: the lady said no spoilers so…no spoilers!**

**Gal: thank you Knuckles**


	4. Hidden Scret Gets Harder

Knuckles POV:

They explained everything that happened to us. We all looked at them crazily.

"That's sounds horrible." Tails started.

Cream said sadly," yes! Very scary!"

Sonic said," but I don't get it? Why were our dreams together?"

Julie replied," that's a good question?"

Shadow said," maybe that laser did more damage than we thought?"

Julie stood up.

"Hey did anyone see the chaos emeralds?" Tails asked.

I replied," I left them upstairs."

Julie said happily," I'll get 'em!"

She ran super fast up stairs and back like Sonic. We all looked at her. She didn't seem to notice?

I hesitated," um…"

Julie interrupted," what the hell!"

Sonic said," Julie has my powers."

Julie exaggerated," ah! No, no, no, no! Take it back!"

Sonic panicked," I don't know how?"

I yelled," hey calm down!"

Both of them stopped panicking. Tails looked at Sonic and Julie.

"That laser shock…how do I get it back?" Sonic asked.

Tails sighed," I wish I knew what type of laser he used…that way I could figure out the antidote."

I asked," from a laser? How can you tell from a laser?"

Tails explained," oh well, you see. The quantum theory of…"

My head felt like it was about to explode! I knew I was smart. But, when it comes to Tail's explanations you can never get it through! Witch is why I say…

Julie yelled," English please!"

Tails stopped," oh sorry."

Looks like Julie has the same idea? Truthfully we have a lot in common.

"I can take a sample from the laser and use the sample as a antidote." Tails said

Sonic said," well…what should we do? Shadow blew up the ship?"

Everyone stared at Shadow. Shadow blushed.

Shadow replied," what else was I SUPPOSE TO DO?"

I said," I'm sure if we ask Eggman then he'd like something in return."

Amy replied," knuckles is right?"

Tails asked," hey Julie can I see you down stairs?"

Julie blushed," um…sure, I guess?"

Tails and Julie walked downstairs. I leaned against the wall, angrily. What could they be doing sown there? I really don't care! Do I? Sonic chuckled as Amy whispered in his ear. I looked at them.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a snarl.

Sonic chuckled," oh nothing…just a funny joke."

I said," if it's so funny why don't you tell me?"

Cream giggled," you wouldn't like the joke Knuckles."

Amy tried to stop laughing," yeah!"

I asked," what's so funny!!!!"

Shadow chuckled," calm down! We'll tell ya!"

Sonic said," we think you like Jules!"

I blushed," what?"

Thinking of Julie just made me sick! We had a lot in common but most of the time we fought. I stomped my foot and crossed my arms. Then leaned to the right of the wall.

"I do not like Julie." I said.

Amy giggled," you're lying! We can tell you are, too!"

I asked," if I were lying. How would you know?"

Cream said," it's the way you lean Knuckles. Your body expression."

I stood up straight," what?"

Sonic sung," Knuckles and Julie sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-ING!"

I yelled," quit it sonic."

Sonic asked," oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it lover boy?"

I said angrily," this!"

I landed on top of him and we began to fight! Shadow broke us up. I hated when Sonic made me mad! It makes me feel worse when he makes fun of me.

"You two have to get a long!" Demanded Shadow.

I replied," as much as I hate saying this…Shadow's right. We have so far two problems. Eggman and how to get home."

Sonic asked," were sittin ducks on both of 'em. Guess we have to all work together to try and work harder?"

Julie and Tails came up. Tails looked really upset.

"I have bad news and good news." Tails sighed.

Sonic asked," what are they buddy?"

Tails said," the bad news is…it's going to take me a lot longer to find a way to turn us back and take us home. The good news is…Sonic's powers are going to return to him because the potion wears off."

Amy sighed," I like this place but…it would be nice to go home."

Julie sighed," I wish I could help."

Sonic said happily," at least we get to be under cover. I'm sure Tails will figure out a way in no time."

Cream said happily," Sonic's right! Let's all look on the brighter side."

I turned my head and leaned against the wall again.

"Hey, guys! Why don't we have a little fun tomorrow! Do you guys like swimming?" Julie asked.

"Swimming? I'm not much of a swimmer Julie." Sonic said sacredly.

Julie giggled," I'm guessing when you were a hedgehog you were small right."

Amy replied," oh yeah?"

Julie said happily," Sonic since your human, your taller now! You don't even have to swim, where were going!"

Sonic said," alright then I'll go."

I leaned to the side against the wall and hid my face. I didn't want to go have fun? I wanted to go home. I know the master emerald needs me and there's no time to waist. But after I seen how excited my friends looked…I just gave up.

Cream said," but we don't have baben suits?"

Julie cheered," we'll go shopping tomorrow too!"

We heard a car parking in the drive way.

"Julie were home!" Her mother cheered at the door.

"Oh my gosh! My parents!" Julie yelled.

She began pushing us into a closet! We were all scrambled in!

Julie POV:

"Julie sweetheart are you alright?" My mother asked.

I replied," guess you heard huh? I'm fine Mom, I went straight home."

My father said," that's good. Let me put my coat in the closet then we can…"

I interrupted," oh I'll do it for you dad!"

I snatched the coat out his hand and threw it into the closet. My mother looked at me oddly, like if she were saying," what are you up too?"

My father turned on the television and flipped to the news. We watched it. I leaned against the closet door as my parents sat next to each other.

"You're not sitting with us, Julie?" My mother asked.

I panicked," me? Oh, yeah sure! I just sat down a while ago and need to stretch my legs."

I started do leg stretches. They stopped looking at me and turned around.

The announcer said," first up." He began," we spotted four people who were attacking the alien robot. These people are obviously not normal. Here's the clip of what we saw."

I ran back and forth in front of the TV! My mother and father swayed back and forth trying to see.

"Yup, just stretching my legs!" I said.

My father demanded," move Julie now!"

I saw the clip end and moved out the way.

"Julie, you made us miss it!" My mother wined.

I cried," sorry."

My father walked down the stairs to the lab and my mother followed. I ran to the closet to see my friends squished. They ran out and up the stairs one by one.

"Julieeeeeeee!" My father yelled.

I sighed," coming."

I ran down the stairs. Looking around I seen tails work being watched by my father.

I wined," daddy! I'm so sorry, I was working on a project and…."

My father interrupted," why would I be mad? Julie, you're making human DNA into animal DNA! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you."

I blushed," um…thank, you?"

He hugged me.

"You're finally showing the true, Johnson scientific knowledge." My father said.

I chocked," can't…breathe!"

He let go chuckling. I sighed with relief as my mother clapped.

"Thanks, now. I really have to go and take…a shower!" I ran.

I got into my room. Everyone looked at me.

"We didn't get ya in any trouble, did we Jules?" Sonic asked.

"No…I think it's time for you guys to take some showers." I sighed.

"Cream and I will go first!" Amy said.

I replied," sure!"

We locked the guys in the closet.

"Okay, while you guys take a shower…I'll wash your clothes." I suggested.

Cream giggled," okay."

I had millions of bath robes so I gave the two one each. They entered the bathroom. While I was in the attic washing there clothes.

"Julie? Are you washing clothes?' My mother asked walking up the steps.

I heard her and quickly put on a robe. She looked at me.

"I thought I wash my clothes while I um…take a shower." I panicked.

She asked," well…I hear the shower on, don't waist water."

I replied," I know mom. It's just the water was really cold so I'm warming it up."

My mother sighed," okay."

**Gal: HELLO PEOPLE!**

**Sonic: seriously, we are cramped in there.**

**Knuckles: your parents are pretty gullible Julie?**

**Julie: what? How dare you knuckles! You're just so rude!**

**Gal: anyways…tell 'em Shadow!**

**Shadow: Gal does not own any sonic characters! It's all owned by SEGA! **

**Amy: oh…this part is…"**

**Gal: NO SPOILERS!!!!!**

**Shadow: just stop it; Gal is getting on my nerves yelling!**

**Gal: Do be rude shaddie! (Cuddles shadow)**


	5. Getting Started Again

After The girls it was the guys turn. Witch would be harder.

"Kathy are you still taking a shower?" Asked my mom.

I replied," yes!"

Each guy went in one at a time. Taking there sweet old time, I might add. I heard my mother walking up the stairs. I looked my room door and entered the bathroom. I locked the door there.

"Kathy you have been taking a while are you okay?" My mother asked.

I replied," I-I am fine. Just don't worry! Hey, I hear the phone ringing!"

I really did hear the phone ringing. I sighed in relief as I heard my mom walk away. Saved by the bell! Knuckles gasped as he saw me! I flinched! He was out the shower! I turned around, closing my eyes tightly.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" Knuckles said quietly.

I replied," I can't tell my parents yet about you guys. So, I panicked and came in here! Sorry, Knuckles!"

Knuckles sighed," you can look now."

I turned around and slowly opened my eyes to see the boy turning a light red. Probably embarrassed about the predicament. He wore a red robe. I opened the door. But, I had to tease him.

"Naked guys first." I giggled.

Knuckles turned a dark red," Hehehe…very funny you crack me up."

He walked out. I followed into the room. It was like a pajama party! Everyone wore bathrobes.

"Your clothes will be ready in twenty more minuets." I sighed.

Shadow said," your really polite to us."

Amy replied," yeah! We have to give you something."

I giggled," you don't have to give me anything?"

Tails said happily," of course we do!"

It was nice that they thought of me that way. I got them their clothes and set up their beds again. It was a peaceful night.

The next day my parents left for another convention. They always seem to leave me. I didn't like it as much but now I actually had friends. Friends that stayed with me. We all got ready.

"Don't you think a lot of people saw the news?" Asked Shadow.

I replied," of course not! Last night people were panicking over Eggman so much! They forgot even to watch it."

We all left. Getting on the bus was easy. The people on the bus, not so much? They just kept staring at us.

I blushed," why don't ya mind ya business people!"

Amy Sighed," and I thought I was nosey."

Everyone looked away. How rude? Just staring at us. We arrived at the mall. Everyone looked around the huge mall.

I asked," so where do you want to go first?"

Amy cheered," shopping!"

Sonic replied," um…maybe that arcade over there!"

I replied," we have to shop first, next arcade, and then swimming!"

Tails said happily," sounds good to me!"

We took a while to shop but finally got it. Shadow wore black and white trunks. Sonic wore black and blue trunks. With the same swirls design for both. I wore a purple bikini and matching bottom. I showed myself off of course. Knuckles turned his head and hid his face. That obviously means he's blushing. All the other guys blushed too.

"Julie you look awesome!" Amy clapped.

Amy wore hot pink and red-stripped bikini! I also clapped. Sonic mostly blushed. Sonic and Amy would make an adorable couple. After that we got cream a nice body suit. With Tails wearing a brown trunk.

"Finally, all that is done!" I sighed.

We went to the arcade. Sonic cheered as he got a high score on this war game. Amy and Cream was looking at the prizes. Shadow played Guitar hero! Knuckles jus leaned against the wall? I grabbed his arm.

He fussed," why are we doing this!"

I cheered," this will be fun Knuckles it's easy. Just step on the arrows that are on the floor."

Dance machine was my favorite game. Knuckles just stood there at first until I started dancing with him. He smiled and joined me. Everyone lese came up and joined too. We all laughed while trying to get a high score!

"Hey, this isn't to bad!" Knuckles chuckled.

I replied," see! This is great! But, I'm so gonna win!"

Sonic laughed," you wish!"

Shadow chuckled," why am I enjoying this?"

I laughed," it's the teen in you Shadow!"

I felt weird all of a sudden. I stopped and felt woozy. Sonic fell to the ground.

"S-S-S-S-Sonic…" I sighed.

Everyone stopped. Amy sat next to Sonic. I fell back but Knuckles caught me.

"Julie what's wrong?" Knuckles asked.

I saw three Knuckles? I tilted my head. A faintish feeling was what I felt. My head began to spin.

"Oh Knuckles…I didn't know you had a twin?" I hesitated.

Knuckles asked," what's wrong with her?"

Sonic asked," why is everyone so loud?"

Tails replied," maybe it's the…"

I blacked out after that. It was raining all of a sudden? I saw Sonic on the right running for me! I reached out my hand until lightning shot him! I gasped as I saw Eggman laughing in the background. I saw Sonic lying on the ground.

"Sonic!" I gasped.

He turned completely black! I saw the devilish look in his eyes. Was Sonic evil!?

Eggman demanded," Sonic destroy her!"

Sonic said deeply," as you wish!"

Knuckles appeared in front of me! Without a doubt, he killed Knuckles!

I yelled," Sonic?"

I woke up after hearing a scream. I looked around to see what was going on? At first there was a blinding light. But it cleared up. I sat up, noticing I was in a bed. All my friends looked at me. But, the one closest to me was Knuckles. I saw Sonic looking over from another bed. We gasped as we saw Knuckles.

"Knuckles, your alright!" Sonic and I said in unison.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked me.

Sonic got up from bed and so did I.

"Another nightmare?" I asked Sonic.

Sonic said confusingly," yeah? I guess…"

Everyone looked at us confusingly.

I said," don't worry about it guys. Where are we?"

Shadow answered," the infirmary."

Sonic said," hey! I don't have that empty feeling?"

I replied," Sonic does that mean you have your powers back?"

Tails replied," that's right. When you guys fainted your powers switched? Maybe it came back?"

Sonic ran quickly past us. Then came back with a chilidog. I cheered as he took a bite!

"Yay! His powers are back!" Cream said.

**Gal: I am so excited! I already have an idea for the next chapter!**

**Sonic: Can I do it this time Gal! Can I! Can I! **

**Shadow: let him do it.**

**Gal: go ahead my small hog**

**Sonic: okay Gal doesn't own any of the Sonic characters! **

**Amy: their owned by SEGA!**


	6. Sonic's gone! And Julie Cpatured!

Sonic POV:

I cheered," I'm so happy I got my powers again."

Everyone else laughed as I cheered. I didn't get what was so funny? However, I laughed too. We went to the pool right after that. The pool was huge!

"Whoa!" Tails said.

Julie replied," yup. This is the community pool! Let's go to the locker rooms and switch into our baben suits!"

We went into the boy's locker room (A/N: Just the guys!). I put on my swimming trunks and floats with goggles.

"Dude you look like a little kid." Shadow laughed.

I replied," to me I look safe from the water!"

We all entered the pool. It wasn't tall at all? It went up to my waist.

"Hey, Julie! How can anyone swim in this?" I asked.

Julie pointed," the farther you go in a pool. The deeper the water gets Sonic."

I replied," oh…"

Cream jumped up and down in the shallow water. Other people joined us too. Julie took a lot of pictures. But she joined us after a while too.

"Hey, you wanna help Shadow and me dunk Julie and Amy?" Knuckles asked quietly.

I replied," sure."

We grabbed both girls and dunked them under water. It was fun, hearing them scream with excitement!

The life guard announced,' we shall start the waves!"

Knuckles said, 'waves?"

Julie said with excitement," yeah! The pool starts creating waves and it's all most like a beach!"

I replied," maybe I should stay in the shallow water?"

I backed up as the waves came. It was fun! Just being pushed up and back then down again. Unexpectedly, Eggman appeared!

We all said in unity," Eggman!"

"Ho ho ho! Let's cut this short and get straight to the point, Sonic! Give me the chaos emeralds or else…" Eggman shouted.

Knuckles yelled," or else what?"

A huge robot hand grabbed Julie! I gasped and jumped out the water! I grabbed on her leg as she screamed! Knuckles grabbed on my leg! We all screamed as we were lifted away.

"Blasted Hedgehog!" Shouted Eggman.

The robot began to flick back and forth! I was starting to loose my grip!

"Sonic! Knuckles! Help!" Screamed Julie.

"Don't worry Julie! We'll find you!" Yelled Knuckles.

I lost my grip and let go! Knuckles and I started falling through trees! When we finally landed on the ground! My head was stuck in the ground! I was stuck but Knuckles helped me. I popped right out the ground.

Both of us saw Eggman flying away!

"Damn it!" Knuckles said angrily.

I chuckled," don't worry. I have a feeling we'll find Shadow soon."

I showed Knuckles a tracking device. He gave me thumbs up (A/N: DOES KNUCKLES HAVE THUMBS?)

Eggman POV:

I laughed," ho, ho, ho! This'll work easily."

The girl venomously said," how dare you! Without a doubt you know Sonic shall defeat you!"

That girl had a big mouth. Talking to me like that! I pressed the button on my remote to put a huge rope around her arms and waist. She struggled and that amused me.

"Don't take me to light smart mouth! I know Sonic better than you do any day." I spat," I'm going to trap him here. I have a perfect idea for your blue and pail friend!"

Knuckles appeared on the screen," Eggman!"

The girl gasped! I chuckled letting him in.

"Knuckles stop…" I stopped the girl from talking. My robot tied up her mouth.

Knuckles entered in cautiously.

"Good, now give me the emeralds!" I demanded.

Knuckles demanded," you let me see Julie first!"

My robot dragged her in front of Knuckles. He gasped at her being tied up. I pressed a button and trapped both Julie and Knuckles in a capsule! I chuckled grabbing the chaos emeralds from his hand. He growled at me and banged on the glass.

"Now, now Knuckles don't take _me _so stupid! This is only two emeralds." I said.

Knuckles growled," let me out Eggman!"

I quickly shocked him! He fell to his knees still banging. I shocked him again. Knuckles dropped down lower. Banging softer and softer! I laughed in his pain. The girl finally got the cloth off her mouth. She started yelling words even a sailor wouldn't use.

"Calm down my child. I have to make an announcement!" I yelled.

Sonic appeared on a screen.

"What are you doing to my friends?" Asked Sonic.

I blocked them out a picture.

I demanded," give me all the emeralds or else their lives will end."

Sonic grunted and turned off the screen. I knew he was coming and my plan started to work. Sonic and his friends know not to take me so lightly.

"Eggman…w-w-what are you up to?" Grunted Knuckles.

I turned to him. Seeing him still in pain from my shocks. Knuckles sat up and untied the girl. I let them do it since they were already stuck anyway. Then Knuckles began banging on my glass again! That was fine, hard, seal proof glass! I shocked him for a while! Until he collapsed on her lap.

"Knuckles?" The girl gasped.

Sonic busted in. I hid his friends.

" Where are my friends, Eggman?" Sonic demanded.

I chuckled," oh you mean them?"

I let his friends appear. Sonic gasped. He ran up to them.

BACK TO SONIC POV:

Julie cried," sonic! Sonic get out of here!" Tears flooded her eyes," please go!"

I say her cry on Knuckles. I've never seen anyone so scared! All the innocents in her eyes! Knuckles bruised on her lap, unconscious? I didn't know what the heck was going on. But, I felt terrible.

They disappeared and Eggman chuckled at me. I turn around to Eggman. Though I hated it. I felt dark, negative energy almost!

"Eggman! Bring my friends back now!" I demanded with a snarl.

Eggman sighed," of course you'll have to do a little something for me."

I asked," and that would be?"

Eggman chuckled," I really don't feel like chaos emerald anymore! What I need, is you Sonic."

I replied," me?"

Eggman trapped me! Two chains held me down. I tried breaking free! Eggman pointed another laser to me! I gasped.

"Stay still Sonic. This will only _hurt a lot_!" Laughed Eggman.

It was no use! I couldn't budge! I felt the laser shoot me! I screamed. Such pain, I never felt before! I felt even more negative energy, inflicting me! Feelings of doing evil things! I struggled as hard as I could. I had no care for life anymore!

I didn't care about my friends or the world! What was happening to me? The shot stopped. Eggman looked at me? I chuckled a little bit as he let me go. I wanted world destruction! People bowing to me! Eggman showed me a mirror.

My hair was now black and my eyes red. I had sharp teeth and long black nails. I broke the mirror.

"How do you feel Sonic?" Eggman asked.

I said venomously," like hell! I don't know what you did to me Eggman. But, I like it."

Eggman replied," that's good. We shall rule this planet as I tried before and then the world!"

I thought _like I'd share with this fool! As soon as we have world dominance I'm gonna over throw this idiot._

Eggman let go of my friends. I saw Julie look at me.

"S-S-S-Sonic? What the hell happened to you?" Julie asked.

I replied angrily," get out of here now. Or else I'll kill you both."

Knuckles woke up. He gasped as my site.

"Sonic?" Knuckles said confusingly.

"I don't see anyone else with that name? Get out of here and don't come back." I demanded.

_This isn't right…what am I say? _I thought.

Julie asked," I want to know what's wrong with you now!"

I ran in front of her and pushed her back on to Knuckles. I dropped them with a trap door.

"See ya later!" I snickered.

Friends, there so annoying? Who really needs them?

**Gal: whoa I'm freaking crazy!**

**Sonic: how can I be evil?**

**Gal: I didn't like it, Sonic. It was hard. But, it gave the story a twist!**

**Shadow: aren't we supposed to be focusing on something?**

**Gal & Sonic: right. Gal does not own any sonic characters! Only SEGA!**


	7. The Plan & Knuckle's Feelings!

**Gal: I've been kind of busy but…IM BACK!!!!!!**

**Sonic: it's good to be back. I am still kind of mad I'm evil now.**

**Knuckles: you'll live with it.**

**Gal: Do it for me shadow!**

**Shadow: why me?**

**Gal: DO IT!!!!!!!**

**Shadow: okay…Gal doesn't own any sonic characters only SEGA!**

**Gal: good boy.**

**Knuckles: (chuckles) good thinking.**

Julie POV:

Knuckles and I fell into a tree. I landed on top of Knuckles. He grunted in pain as I felt my heart racing. Then, I realized I was still on him so I got off.

I said," Are you okay Knuckles?"

Knuckles grunted," yeah. I'd be even better if I were outta here!"

I said angrily," you…big Jerk! You can't enjoy anything for a split second can you!"

Knuckles yelled," no!"

I replied," I know why! Because you're always so serious! Why don't you just relax and enjoy the roses for a second!"

Knuckles replied," because someone else needs me! I'm supposed to protect it and no one else! It means the world to me and some useless girl isn't going to stop me from going back."

I became shocked. Pain inflicted my heart. I put my fist up and gave him the meanest look I could.

"Useless? Damn you Knuckles! If you don't care then forget you!" I yelled.

I stood up. Knuckles looked angry at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a snarl.

I yelled with tears in my eyes," somewhere else but here!"

I tripped over and almost fell until Knuckles caught me! I gasped as he pulled me up.

He chuckled," not the best climber, huh?"

I didn't answer him. Knuckles sighed and leaned on me.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I just got extra mad that I hurt my knuckles."

"Your hands, hurt?" I replied.

"Yeah, but…who has time for that."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed as we jumped from tree branch to tree branch. I never heard Knuckles apologize before? I wondered how the others were doing anyway?

Tails POV:

Amy asked," Do you think their alright?"

I assured," of course Amy."

Shadow said quickly," I hear someone coming up the stairs!"

We all hid in different spots. I hid with Cream in the closet. Shadow hid out the window. Amy hid under the bed. I heard Julie's Mother come in. I peeked out.

"I told her to get this room cleaned up. And now, it looks like she had a party in here." Her mother said angrily.

She opened the closet door. Cream and I hid behind some coats that were hung up. Her mother grabbed Cream's Tail. Cream yelped and I covered her mouth. Her mother let go of her tail and opened the bedroom window where Shadow was. He stood at the edge. Trying not to fall.

"Fresh air is what this room needs." She said into the open.

She swept dirt from under the bed right after that and left the room. Amy sneezed! We all gasped as her mother came in. She looked around not seeing us and slammed the door shut. We came back in the center of the room. Shadow sighed in relief when getting in. He really didn't want to fall!

"Everyone alright?" Amy asked.

I replied," yeah."

Cream said," I wanna see our friends again. I don't feel good, I think their hurt."

Shadow replied," as much as I hate saying this…I'm kind of worried too."

Amy sighed," I agree."

I said," hey! Let's just change the subject!"

Knuckles said," here we are!"

We looked over to see Knuckles holding Julie at the window? They entered in as we cheered.

"Hey, Knuckles…you can let go of me now…" Julie blushed.

"Um…sorry, just making sure your alright." Knuckles blushed.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy and I asked.

"Sonic…isn't going to be with us anymore guys…" Julie sighed.

"Tell us what happened!" Cream said.

They explained everything. We all sighed. Now was another problem. I thought it through for a while.

"I got it!" I gasped.

"Got what?" Knuckles asked.

I said happily," our solution! All I need is to make a ray gun and some tools from your dad's lab Julie."

Shadow replied," we still need a plan to stop Sonic. I know Eggman is going to lead Sonic in the biggest way he can to destroy all mankind."

Amy asked," so…we need a really good plan…"


	8. Beginning Of Operation X

Julie sighed," I'm sure with all of us and a little team work. We can do this!"

We all devised a plan. This plan was going to be good. We just needed to put a few plans together and by tomorrow we'll be victorious!

Eggman POV:

I laughed," ho, ho, ho! Yes, my plan is nearly complete. Ohhhh, Sonic!"

Sonic asked," what?"

I replied," I have a plan! This is it…and you'd better be listening."

Sonic looked at me with attitude. I showed a diagram.

"First, I have a canon that's going to take this entire town to its feet. What you have to do, is get the supplies I need. Three jewels, two plasters, and a close thing to me. A sacrifice…but…I need a specific one, the human girl that you tried to save."

"Julie? No…I…won't let you…hurt her…" Sonic struggled.

I chuckled," still trying to fight your way through, huh? Well, too bad. Sonic, tomorrow everything in this City will be destroyed. And it's all thanks to you, Sonic the hedgehog."

Sonic stepped back. I looked at him trying to fight himself back. I sighed at Sonic's poor effort. But, tomorrow is going to be wonderful. And Sonic's friends will be after the human girl. So, this will all workout!

Julie POV:

The next morning my parents left for their jobs. Tails ran down the stairs to the basement. Everyone came down the stairs.

"So, where are we going to get transportation?" Amy asked.

I replied," a very intimate friends of mine."

Someone knocked on the door. Everyone gasped but I assured them it was okay. I opened the door to see my older brother, Mark and my best friend Jake

"Hey." I said happily.

"So, need my help saving the city, huh?" He chuckled.

Jake asked," why didn't you tell me this before?"

I replied," meet our transportation and helper."

Everyone introduced their names and I told the guys the plan.

"Operation X!" I said.

"Sounds fun and dangerous. Never knew you had it in you, sis."

"Thanks."

Tails came up the stairs with an green shining looking nerf gun? We all looked at in amazement.

"Yup, this is it." Tails sighed.

I picked it up. It was pretty heavy. Knuckles snatched it from me.

"Knuckles!" I said.

"I'm bringing this into the mini-van. You might wreck it." He snarled.

He left out. I walked away from the room and ran into my own room. I sat at the edge of the window.

"You make it look easy." Shadow chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. It's easy." I said.

Shadow replied," you must have done this a lot?"

I giggled," yeah! Heh, why are you here."

"Okay, I'm not a fan of making people feel good. I don't talk nice and…don't like complements…"

I interrupted," I get it Shadow. You're here to cheer me up."

He grumbled," that word bothers me so much."

I laughed," funny."

Shadow sighed," Listen. Knuckles is a serious guy. He gets um…mood swings… so, don't mind him. He's just been through a lot."

I replied," yeah. I understand."

"Good. Now, let's go kick some Eggman-ass!"

"Yeah!"

Shadow helped me down. We all got ready. Knuckles looked at me? I turned to him and gave him a raspberry. Then turned around noticing him stop looking at me.

"Look at the television! Look at the television!" Amy gasped.

We all looked and gasped. Dr. Eggman took over television! No, and my soup was on! That bastard!

"Eggman…" Shadow growled.

"Attention all, I have a special announcement! I'm going to take over this city in the matter of minutes and if you don't surrender than you're all doomed." Eggman continued," Here is the timer to when your destruction is set."

A timer appeared and was set for a half an hour. We all gasped.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do this!" I shouted.

Knuckles said quickly," it may not be easy."

We all looked outside to see Eggman's biggest ship. Just pointing straight at the city. All the people began screaming and running around. We all jumped into the mini-van.

"Everyone hold on!" Said my older brother.

Knuckles stared at me again. I threw another raspberry at him and he turned his head.

"How close are we Tails?" Asked Shadow.

"Just a little closer." Tails said looking at a watch.

We felt a shot at us! We all looked out the window to see robots attacking.

"Guys, just in case this happened I brought gears!" Amy and Tails said.

"Gears?" I replied.

They were like floating skate boards. My brother rolled down the window.

"I'm going with you!" I said.

"It's too dangerous, Julie!" Knuckles replied.

"I'm going."

"Let her go Knuckles!" Shadow demanded.


End file.
